Il n'est jamais trop tard
by YEYEL29
Summary: Six milliards de personnes, six milliards d'âmes, et parfois, il ne vous en faut qu'une seule... Cette O.S commence en 2073. Une grand-mère raconte à son petit-fils l'histoire de Klaus et Caroline.


**À ce moment précis, il y a 151 718 235 personnes dans le monde. Certains prennent peur, certains rentrent chez eux, certains racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortir, d'autres font simplement face à la vérité. Certains sont des êtres maléfiques en guerre avec le bien et certains sont bons et luttent contre le mal. Six milliards de personnes, six milliards d'âmes, et parfois, il ne vous en faut qu'une seule..**. (frères scott)

* * *

Caroline et Klaus jouaient depuis un bon moment au jeu du chat et de la souris. Chacun aurait pu avoir les avances l'un de l'autre, mais ils n'en faisaient rien. Puis fut le temps pour Klaus de partir...

**2073 : Brocéliande.**

_ Il existe plusieurs hypothèses sur la localisation de cette forêt. Pour Wace, elle se situe en Bretagne armoricaine alors que pour Chrétien de Troyes elle semble se situer en outre-Manche. L'une de ces hypothèses serait que Brocéliande n'est jamais existée, et qu'il s'agirait d'un mythe relayé par Wace, puis repris par Chrétien de Troyes à partir du texte de ce dernier. La forêt connue pour être un lieu féerique, était un site magique qui entraînaient les promeneurs sur les traces de la plus belle des légendes médiévales : la légende arthurienne. Sculptée par la nature, l'histoire et les hommes, elle demeure le plus grand massif forestier de Bretagne. Son cadre somptueux à l'atmosphère envoûtante invite au rêve et à la découverte._

_Ces 7000 hectares de bois sont surtout connu aujourd'hui car lors d'une fouille archéologique datant de 2020, des chercheurs ont découvert une statue au bau-milieu de celle-ci. Une statue inexistante jusqu'à ce jour. Elle représentait deux amants dans une étreinte passionnée. L'homme enlaçait la main droite de celle de la jeune femme et de l'autre, il posait sa main gauche dans son dos. La jeune femme inclinait son dos vers le sol. On pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme des scintillements comme lorsqu'on regarde l'être aimé. Sur le socle de la statue était écrit " **quand il s'agit de l'amour de sa vie, il n'est jamais trop tard**". Cette statue représentait une tel perfection que les chercheurs et la mairie avaient décidé de la laisser là. Personne ne savait qui l'avait fait. Depuis cette découverte, la forêt connu un afflux touristique incroyable. Des personnes du monde entier venaient la voir._

_Ce jour-là, une grand-mère avait décidé d'emmener son petit-fils voir la statue. Elle lui tenait la main et lui dit_ :

" Tu vois Alban, beaucoup de ces gens ignorent la vraie histoire de cette statue. La plupart connaissent la fin, mais jamais son déroulement. "

" Tu l'as connait grand-mère ?" _Celle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et invita son petit-fils à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. _"Comme toute bonne histoire il faut commencer par.. Il était une fois deux jeunes personnes épris l'un de l'autre, d'un amour ardent. Leur histoire à réellement commencer en 2013, lorsque Klaus décida de partir loin de Caroline. À l'époque lui était éperdument amoureux de celle-ci. Quant à elle, elle ne voulait pas ce l'admettre. Elle était célibataire, mais il avait fait des actes que Caroline avait du mal à oublier et qui compliquaient leur relation. Justement, ce qui rend encore plus belle cette histoire, c'est qu'elle est déchirante et heureuse à la fois.

C'était un jeudi soir durant un hiver glacial. Je me souviens très bien, il faisait -10° dehors. On n'avait jamais connu ça. Donc, Klaus devait partir en compagnie de sa sœur et de son frère à l'autre bout de la terre. Il déposa une lettre à Caroline avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Lettre :

Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, car il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Je t'écris cette lettre avec regret. Je suis venu te la déposer pendant que tu n'étais pas là, car ça aurait été trop dur de te la donner en face. J'aurais pu te demander de venir avec moi, mais je connais déjà ta réponse. C'est pour ça que ça me fait autant de mal de partir sachant que tu restes. J'aimerai tellement à cet instant pouvoir toucher de la paume de la main ta peau si douce. Depuis quelque temps, tu as pu remarquer que nous nous cherchions mutuellement sans jamais qu'aucun de nous fasse le premier pas. Sache que je te veux chaque jour, près de moi. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était pour toi. Tu as été une brise fraîche dans ma vie. Tu as soigné mes plus profondes blessures. Mais je dois partir, car j'ai peur que si je reste d'autres s'ouvriront, celles d'un amour impossible. Je me suis souvent demandé qu'elle fût l'intérêt d'avoir une vie éternelle. Rebecca m'avait répondu l'amour. Jusqu'ici, ce sentiment m'était encore inconnu. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai enfin compris le vrai sens de ce mot. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça été difficile pour moi de t'avouer tout ceci. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait ça en vain. Çà me hantait depuis un bon moment. Un seul mot de toi pourrait me réduire à néant. Alors, je voudrais que tu essaies d'imaginer ce que sera ta vie dans 30 ans, dans 100 ans. Si tu l'as voit sans moi très bien. Mais si à un seul instant, tu penses qu'elle serait impossible alors je te mets au défi de tout quitter et venir me retrouver...

K.M

* * *

_Lyse Forbes était rentré avant sa fille. Elle avait mis des lasagnes au four et avait repassé et plié le linge de maison. En montant déposer le tas de linges sur le lit de Caroline, elle remarqua une enveloppe. Il était écrit en calligraphie le nom de Caroline. La déformation professionnelle de lyse fit qu'elle ouvrit la lettre et la lu. Une fois terminée, elle rangea machinalement celle-ci dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille parte loin d'elle ni aille avec cet homme. Lyse n'avait jamais aimé Klaus, après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, c'était contradictoire avec ses principes. Elle était une femme de loi et lui un voyou comme elle l' appelait. Elle préférait que sa fille n'ait jamais connaissance de cette lettre. Pas qu'elle ait peur des sentiments de Caroline pour Klaus, mais c'était sa manière de la protéger. Elle alla dans sa chambre et mit la lettre au fond d'un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers de la maison et une voix l'appeler et referma en vitesse son tiroir._

**POV caroline**

Maman ? (_bruit lointain_) _Caroline s'approcha de la chambre de sa mère_. Maman ?

- Oui, je suis ici, je faisais un peu de rangement.

- Du rangement, toi ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'en as jamais fait.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la stricte vérité. Bon, je vais finir de préparer le diner, au moins une chose pour laquelle tu ne pourras pas me reprocher. _Elle embrassa le front de sa fille et descendit._

- Je viens t'aider.

_Le téléphone de Caroline sonna. Caroline lança du haut des escaliers._

- J'arrive, je réponds et je viens t'aider promis. _Caroline décrocha le téléphone et alla dans sa chambre_

- Oui Stefan ?

- Caroline, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. (_il hésita avant de reprendre la parole)_. Je suis allé chez les Michaelson tout à l'heure, il n'y avait plus personne. Rebecca m'a déposé une lettre avant de partir. Ils sont partis définitivement, il ne reviendra pas Caroline.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne serait pas parti sans me dire au revoir. Pourquoi aurais-tu eu une lettre et pas moi ?- Je ne te crois pas...

_ Elle raccrocha au nez de Stefan. Elle commença à fouiller toute sa chambre. C'était obligé que Klaus lui ait laissé une lettre ou quelque chose. Elle prit les oreillers, ses vêtements sur le lit, les balancèrent dans la pièce. Elle chercha derrière ses nounours quelle gardait précieusement depuis son adolescence. Rien. Les joues rosies avec l'essoufflement, les cheveux en bataille à force de chercher et de s'énerver, elle prit son manteau et ses clés de voiture. Il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier par elle-même._

_ Elle sortit discrètement sans que sa mère s'en aperçoive. Elle prit la voiture et fonça droit dans la direction de la maison des Michaelson. Arriver en face, une sensation étrange envahie le cœur de caroline. Quelque chose avait changé. Auparavant, la façade de la maison dégageait quelque chose d'accueillant, une lumière qui disait vient entre. Là, elle avait disparu. Quand elle approcha de la porte d'entrée, elle sentit un froid parcourir le long de son dos. Enfin si elle avait été encore humaine, c'est ce qu'elle aurait ressenti. Le vent balayait de chaque côté les feuilles mortes sur le bas de la porte. Dans la maison, il faisait sombre, tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus de lustre, ni de meuble, ni de tableau. L'endroit était complètement désert. Caroline courra vers l'atelier de peinture de Klaus, plus rien, il n'y avait strictement plus rien. Elle entendit des crépitements venant de son dos, elle se retourna et vit de la braise dans la cheminée. Le feu s'éteignait petit à petit, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient partis dans la journée. Elle l'avait loupé de peu. Elle s'assit devant la cheminée et contempla ce qui restait du feu. Il était parti sans rien dire. Caroline avait une boule dans la gorge et les larmes lui monta aux yeux._

- " Mamie, il n'est pas parti n'est-ce pas ?"

- " Si, mais écoute la suite. Et puis avec moi toutes les fins sont heureuses." _Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil_.

Cinq années étaient passées depuis le départ de Klaus.

Caroline était toujours chez elle. Sa mère était tombée gravement malade. Elle était atteinte d'une leucémie. Les journées de Caroline étaient réparties entre les soins prodigués à sa mère et ses études. Elle voyait occasionnellement ses amis. Elle faisait bonne figure en leur présence. Caroline avait toujours su jouer la comédie. Personne ne voyait qu'en réalité, elle était torturée et détruite à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle était perdue dans les nuages et que ses amis la ramener à la raison, elle sortait toujours cette phrase : " excusez-moi, c'est difficile ces temps-ci avec ma mère, elle est de plus en plus faible" ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs. Mais en réalité, elle ne faisait que se ressasser cette question dans la tête : " pourquoi est-il parti sans lui dire au revoir. Où était-il aujourd'hui ?".

Elle n'avait toujours pas encaissé le départ de soir, caroline se décida d'aller en soirée avec ses amis. Ils étaient aller bar et avait commander des cocktails. Elle les voyait tous rire aux éclats. Seulement Caroline qui était en bout de table s'ennuyait affreusement. Elle étouffais de plus en plus à Mystic Falls. Elle écourta sa soirée prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de ses journées chargées. A force d'excuse, ses amis ne faisait plus de cas. Il lui envoyait même de moins en moins d'invitation. Il la regardèrent partir et continuèrent à rigoler, danser comme si de rien n'était.

Chez les Forbes

- Tu es déjà rentré ?

_Caroline sursauta. Elle trouva sa mère assise dans le fauteuil du salon._

- Maman ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être debout. Viens, je vais t'aider à te recoucher.

- Ecoute chérie !_ (caressant la joue de sa fille_) Et ne me coupe pas la parole, s'il te plait. Il me reste plus longtemps à vivre. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. J'ai remarqué que depuis le départ de Klaus, tu étais devenue ton propre fantôme. Au départ, je pensais que c'était passager, que tu t'habituerais et reprendrais le cours de ta vie. Mais j'ai eu tord. Je n'ai pensé qu'à mon bonheur et pas au tien. Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie. Mais tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que c'était une histoire courue d'avance, j'étais certaine qu'il finirait par te faire souffrir et que tu reviendrais ici le coeur brisé. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras pour ce que j'ai fait. Depuis un bon moment, tu me prodigues des soins et tu m'accordes tout ton temps. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir ma chère fille. Je n'ai même pas vu que tu étais devenu une adulte.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu maman ?

_Lyse Forbes lui tendit l'enveloppe. Elle se leva difficilement et alla dans sa chambre. _Caroline ne comprenait pas. _Elle prit pourtant une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, car elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Klaus._ Çà, lui fit comme un coup de poignard au ventre. C'était la première trace de lui en 5 ans. Quand elle lu la lettre, _Caroline s'effondra en larmes. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol_. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était parti et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. C'était faux, elle avait la réponse à toutes ces questions. C'était comme si elle se sentait que le poids de toutes les questions qui restaient en suspens s'était évaporé.

Seulement Caroline, ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, sa mère était gravement malade et elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Même si elle lui avait caché cette lettre, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait l'éternité et sa mère non.

Il fut moins d'un an pour que lyse Forbes déposa le pied dans la tombe.

Il était temps pour Caroline de partir, elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait à Mystic Falls. Elle avait fait sa valise. Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de prévenir ses amis de son départ, enfin, on ne peut pas prononcer le mot d'ami quand ceux-ci sont trop occupés pour venir soutenir caroline après la mort de sa mère. Elle regarda une dernière fois, sa maison. Elle ne ressentit aucun regret. Il était temps qu'elle vive sa vie.

Klaus lui avait parlé de tellement d'endroit qu'elle ne savait pas par où chercher.

Elle commença par faire le tour des Etats-Unis, ensuite elle entama l'Amérique du Sud. Du Brésil au Chili à l'Argentine, personne ne l'avait jamais vu, il avait dû contraindre toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées à l'oublier, mais, elle traquait la moindre piste. Elle fit des rencontres des plus fructifiantes. Elle s'initia au tango en argentine, fit la fête au carnaval de rio, marcha sur le Machu Picchu.

Une famille péruvienne lui fit visiter des endroits hors touristiques, la logea, lui apprit des recettes typiquement locales. À lima, elle apprit à faire du ceviche. Elle eut le cœur déchiré de partir, elle les considérait comme les siens, mais sa quête n'était toujours pas achevée. Elle n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle de Klaus

Quand elle posa les pieds en Europe, deux années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Les premiers mois, ce silence radio avait été réparateur, mais maintenant la solitude la consumait et la laissait dans un état proche du désespoir. Elle était perdue sans repère, ni boussole. Elle avait utilisé toutes ses économies la première année, maintenant elle hypnotisait quelques passants qu'elle choisissait consciencieusement. Elle ne voulait que soutirer de l'argent aux personnes qui en avait trop.

** Paris : **

Caroline décida de sortir de son hôtel pour aller prendre un verre dans un bar. En arrivant en ville, elle avait aperçu un qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle avait toujours eu un grand sens de l'orientation. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à le retrouver. Il était petit mais dégagé quelque chose de cosy. Elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Personne ne la regarda entrer. La personne derrière le bar était le contraire du stéréotype qu'on aurait pu se faire d'un patron de bar. Il était petit, des lunettes. Si caroline l'avait croisé dans la rue, elle aurait dit " tiens voilà encore une tête d'intello de la classe "

Celui-ci l'invita d'un sourire à s'asseoir au bar. Il n'y avait déjà plus de place sur les petits canapés indiens. Tout était coloré et chaleureux dans ce bar. Caroline s'assit à côté d'un couple qui n'arrêtait pas de se bécoter et ne fit pas attention à celle-ci.

_Le Barman s'approcha :_

- Bonjour, bienvenue. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Quelle perspicacité !

- arff, vous savez c'est un bar à habituer. On voit toujours les mêmes têtes alors quand quelqu'un rentre et que l'on connait pas et de plus toute seule, c'est souvent une étrangère. Vous venez d'où ? _(Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire. Caroline savait qu'elle plaisait aux hommes depuis qu'elle avait été transformée)_

- Ohio _(Elle ne voulait rien lui confier, ni lui dire la vérité sur d'où elle venait. Elle préféra l'ignorer et regarda ailleurs en lui répondant d'un ton sec pour ne pas laissant entendre qu'elle attendait une autre question. Il comprit immédiatement )_

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Un martini s'il vous plait. Merci.

- Tout de suite.

Exactement, une petite tête de fouine d'intello. Il essayait déjà de l'analyser à peine, elle était entrée. Pendant qu'il préparait son verre, caroline regarda autour d'elle et s'amusait à écouter les conversations des autres. Certains parlaient de chat, d'autres de boulot, d'autres essayait d'évacuer le stress de leur examen.

- Tenez. Çà fera 10 euros.

- Tenez. _Elle tendit le billet, mais s'arrêta net chacun tenait un bout du billet_. Suivant son regard, le barman se décala et regarda les photos de soirée qui se trouvait accrocher à un panneau derrière lui.

- Vous reconnaissait quelqu'un ? Cette question tira caroline de l'absence qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Oui, co co mment ? Vous vous (_elle bégayait et avait des difficultés à sortir les mots de sa bouche_) cette photo ça fait longtemps ?

- Quoi celle-ci ? ( _Il pointa le doigt sur une photo en haut à gauche. Il y avait trois personnes._ _Deux hommes et une femme._

- Non, c'était la semaine dernière. Vous connaissez Rebecca, André et Phil ?

- Hein quoi ? André Phil ? Euh non. Mais Rébecca oui.

- Elle est encore ici ? Vous savez si ces frères étaient là aussi ?

- Mais Rebecca est la femme du meilleur ami de mon cousin. C'est celui-là le blond gringalet. Ils habitent à deux patés de maison. Ils attendent un enfant pour septembre. Désolé, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des frères, je ne peux pas vous dire s'ils habitent ici.

- Attendez vous avez dit quoi un enfant ? _Elle avait l'impression de rêver_. _C'était impossible. Et puis marié ? Elle devait se tromper de personne. Cependant même physique, et même prénom ça ne pouvait être qu'elle._

Le jeune homme la laisser diriger ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et parti servir d'autres clients.

Caroline enfila les verres les uns après les autres. Elle se fit aborder par plusieurs hommes, mais l'ignorance de celle-ci à leur égard les faisaient fuir assez vite. Heureusement pour elle, il n'insistait pas. C'était déjà l'heure de la fermeture, il était une heure passer. Il ne restait plus que les quelques étudiantes qui stressaient pour leur examen qui était encore au fond du bar. Le patron du bar lui déposa un papier en face d'elle.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une adresse

- Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'appeler Rebecca. Vous aviez l'air de la connaitre, mais c'est comme si vous ne l'aviez pas vu depuis longtemps donc je l'ai appelé pour vous. Elle m'a dit de vous donnez son adresse. Elle vous attend.

- Quoi maintenant ?

- Oui. De plus, je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais je dois fermer le bar.

_Caroline resta regarder la carte qui était dans sa main la rangea dans sa poche puis partie en esquissant un sourire en partant à la tête d'intello._

Dehors, il faisait frais. En levant les yeux vers la pleine lune, haute dans le ciel sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il pensait encore à elle ? Elle continua de contempler les étoiles, puis ferma ses yeux quelques instants en imaginant le son de sa voix lorsqu'il lui murmurait quelques paroles à l'oreille.

Elle marcha durant plusieurs heures avant de s'arrêter devant le numéro 28 de la rue collet. C'était l'adresse qu'il y avait inscrite sur la petite carte que caroline serrait si fort contre sa poitrine. En 2 ans, c'était la seule piste de Klaus qu'elle avait trouvé. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie d'avoir cette information. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire reculer ou affronter cette porte en Bois rouge. Elle fit les 100 pas avant de d'enfin appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnerie. Le bruit se fit retentir dans toute la maison. Caroline aperçu la lumière de la fenêtre de gauche s'allumer. Elle compta les secondes qui lui manquait avant l'ouverture de la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvra caroline pris une grande inspiration pour affronter ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Tans pis ci ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait.

Rebecca en robe de chambre lui ouvrit le sourire étiré jusqu'au aux oreilles.

- Caroline ! Comme je suis si contente que tu sois venue. _Elle avança et pris dans ses bras caroline, qui resta figer sur place_.

- Je t'en pris entre. _Elle s'écarta pour laisser son inviter entrer en premier._

Caroline avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange et de changer chez Rebecca. Ses yeux n'avait plus cette lueur de prédatrice. Elle avait même senti un désir ardent de boire du sang quand elle l'a pris dans ses bras.

Le bruit se fit retentir dans toute la maison. Caroline aperçu la lumière de la fenêtre de gauche s'allumer. Elle compta les secondes qui lui manquaient avant l'ouverture de la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvra caroline pris une grande inspiration pour affronter ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Tant pis-ci ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait.

La maison était toute simple et coquette. Tous les murs étaient peints en blanc. Dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait plein de photo de famille, des photos de mariage d'enfant. Caroline ne s'attarda pas, elle se dirigea directement dans le salon. Les fauteuils étaient recouverts d'une couverture de fleur de toutes les couleurs. La cheminée était la reproduction identique de celle qui était chez eux à Mystic Falls.

Rebecca dévisagea Caroline prendre ses aises en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir Caroline. J'ai eu peur que tu refuses de venir aussi tard. Mon mari et mes enfants sont en vacances pour le weekend. Je n'ai pas malheureusement pu les rejoindre, je n'ai pas droit de bouger avec le petit qui arrive.

- Tu es marié et maman ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis de retour humaine Caroline. Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué en entrant.

- C'était donc ça ! cette envie de sang. Je n'étais pas certaine. Comment ? ... Elle laissa la question en suspens.

- Assis, toi ou si tu ne veux pas t'asseoir moi, je le fais, le petit me donne des coups de pied. Je suis fatiguée avec la grossesse.

Caroline resta fixer le ventre de Rebecca avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Elle regardait ses pieds à présent, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse. J'ai tout ce que je désirais. Il a fallu que j'attende plus centaines d'années pour connaitre le bonheur. J'ai le mari parfait. Des enfants que j'aime. Ma propre famille. Elle regarda son ventre en le caressant.

_En relevant la tête, elle adressa à caroline qui regardait toujours ailleurs._

- Klaus a trouvé un remède.

_Le nom de Klaus éveilla l'intérêt de celle-ci et lui donna la chair de poule dans tout son corps._

- Il a appris l'existence d'une cure. On n'en était pas sûr, mais Klaus a trouvé un manuscrit qui en parlait précisément. Il l'a cherché durant une année avant de la trouver. J'ai dû le supplier pour l'avoir. Il ne voulait pas me la donne au départ puis il a vu à quel point j'étais malheureusement de devoir passer mon éternité auprès d'eux sans pouvoir avoir de vie. Un soir, il m'a confié qu'il était aussi malheureux de ne pouvoir passer sa vie au côté de la femme qu'il aimait. Alors, il me l'a offerte pour que je ne connaisse pas ce qu'il vivait. Il m'a donné la plus grande preuve d'amour ce soir-là. Il a énormément changé, tu sais. Il n'est plus la personne abominable qu'il a été. Il n'a toujours pas l'homme gentil et attentionné que tous les beaux rêves d'avoir, mais il s'est amélioré à sa façon. C'est déjà un très grand pas vers la rédemption. Je pense que si tu es là, c'est que tu t'es enfin décidée à le chercher. Quand il s'agit de l'amour de sa vie, il n'est jamais trop tard Caroline.

Celle-ci écouta Rebecca avec attention, mais de ne pus parler. Les larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage la bouleversa. Elle pleura non pas de tristesse, mais de bonheur que quelqu'un lui donne l'espoir qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Cela faisait fait extrêmement plaisir à Rebecca de voir que Caroline s'était enfin décidée d'avouer ses sentiments à son frère.

- Tu sais où il est ? Je le cherche depuis bientôt deux ans.

- Il le sait.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne t'a jamais perdu de vue, il avait mis des hybrides un peu partout pour te protéger. J'ai appris pour ta mère, je suis navrée.

- Mais pourquoi lorsqu'il a vu que je le cherchais, il n'est pas venu me retrouver ou me donner un indice. Caroline haussait le ton, elle était effarée d'avoir passé deux ans à chercher un homme qui savait exactement où elle se trouvait.

- Caroline, calme, toi s'il te plait. Mes nerfs. Je n'ai plus la capacité de supporter des gens crier autour de moi depuis que je suis humaine.

- désolée.

- C'était à toi de faire toute cette route, car en prenant du temps et n'en abandonnant pas Klaus savait que tu l'aimais réellement en retour et que tu étais prête.

- où il se trouve, dit le moi Rebecca.

- Il habite en ce moment en France, il a acheté l'ancienne demeure qui avait jadis servi de cachette et de lieu de rencontre des amants Lancelot et Genevriévre.

" À Brocèliande mamie ? "

" Non pas exactement à Brocéliande, mais non là de là"

Caroline resta quelques jours chez Rebecca. Elle fit la rencontre de son mari, de ses enfants. Elle remarqua comment Rebecca prenait soin de sa nouvelle famille. Elle trépignait à présent d'impatience de partir en France. Caroline sentait l'excitation, ce vibrant mélange d'espoir de doute et d'émerveillement.

Quand elle fut en Bretagne, son cœur se resserrait plus la distance qui la séparait de Klaus diminuait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle allait se retrouver face à lui.

Elle atterrit en Bretagne le 12 août 2020. Pour un été, il faisait bien mauvais. Elle qui s'attendait à un petit 30 degrés, elle était déçue. Pourquoi avait-il choisit un endroit aussi humide. Elle rouspétait en marchant dans l'aéroport pour prendre ses valises. Une voiture l'attendait. Rebecca avait téléphoné plus tôt dans la journée pour demander à un taxi de l'emmener à l'adresse. Elle voulait s'assurer que caroline irait bien à la rencontre de Klaus et n'attendrait pas encore quelques jours afin de se décider. Elle avait vu la réticence et le stress de la jeune femme.

Il y avait 40 minutes de route avant d'arriver au manoir à deux pas de la forêt de Brocéliande.

Caroline regarda le ciel par la fenêtre en essayant de trouver ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle essayait de se concocter un texte tout près pour ne pas défaillir devant sa présence. Elle ne retenait rien. Son esprit mettait tout en désordre. Au diable, elle verrait sur le moment. Voilà, c'était la meilleure solution.

La voiture s'arrêta à l'entrée du propriété.

- voilà madame.

- Déjà. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer (elle donna un pourboire au taxi-man) Merci beaucoup au revoir. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit.

L'homme descendit lui aussi et attrapa ses valises dans le coffre et les posa au sol. Au revoir madame se fut un plaisir. Bon séjour à Brocéliande.

Caroline lui esquissa un sourire et attendit qu'il parte. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la grande allée de cyprès. La maison était à environ 500 mètres. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour aller plus vite, mais c'était l'inverse qu'elle voulait faire. Aller le plus lentement. Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans les gravillons. On aurait dit une citadine en pleine campagne. Ah, mais, c'est de cela que ça avait l'air. Si une personne la voyait, il aurait été plié de rire.

**POV KLAUS**

Qu'est-que le plein air me fait du bien. Vous ne trouvez pas ? _Klaus parlait à ses chiens qui le regardaient._

Bin non, vous ne me comprenez pas, bien sûr. Après tant d'années passées, les animaux n'ont toujours pas évolué, fascinant et décevant à la fois.

Klaus avait acheté deux lévriers et s'était étrangement attaché à leur compagnie. Il adorait marcher et regarder ceux-ci courir après les lapins en guise de repas. Parfois, il se mettait à rigoler tout seul. Il imaginait que les lévriers étaient des Stefan bis qui chassaient les lapins. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait trouvé en ses deux chiens une compagnie distrayante.

Les deux chiens stoppèrent et leurs oreilles se levèrent. Ils étaient droits, à l'écoute. Tout à-coup, ils se mirent à courir en aboyant, balançant derrière eux de la terre et des feuilles.

Klaus avait lui, aussi entendu des bruits sur les gravillons. Des bruits de pas, d'une femme à vrai dire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette blonde soit devant sa porte chez lui là. Çà, lui avait paru une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vue. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant lui, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il avait envie qu'une chose, c'est de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Elle était toujours aussi rayonnante. L'image qu'il avait gardé d'elle était exactement à l'identique de la réalité. Il fallait qu'il se retienne de courir vers elle, c'était à elle de lui dire en premier qu'il lui avait manqué.

Celle-ci ne le vit pas. Elle était concentrée sur la porte à attendre pendant qu'elle appuyait sur la sonnerie. Les lévriers dévalèrent vers la jeune inconnue. Il lui sautât dessus et la fit tomber. Klaus appuyer contre un arbre rigolait. Les chiens lui léchèrent le visage tandis qu'elle tenta de les repousser assise sur son derrière, les jambes écarter.

- Tu veux de l'aide love ?

_Elle sursauta à cette voix. Elle leva la tête et vit Klaus adosser contre un arbre dans l'ombre que faisaient les feuillage_s. Le sourire resplendissant. Il n'avait pas changé, il arborait une peau parfaitement lisse et pâle. Des yeux ravageurs et emplis de passion. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Satan, balthazar au pied.

- Satan, balthazar ? Tu aurais pu trouver des noms plus paradisiaques.

- Le paradis n'existe pas love.

_Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle prit sa main et se remit sur ses pieds. Le contact de leur peau leur donna à chacun un courant électrique dans tout le corps. Il était debout à moins d'un mètre de l'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux à attendre que chacun prenne la parole._

_Caroline jouait avec sa bouche à trouver les mots_. La façon dont il la fixait la déstabilisait. Allez, il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Elle le regarda, mais il ne bronchait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- J'ai vu ta sœur, elle est très heureuse. Tu devrais aller la voir plus souvent. Elle a des enfants magnifiques, intelligents. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu habitais ici.

_Il soupira et s'apprêta à tourner les talons._ Il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps pour qu'elle lui parle de sa sœur.

- Attends ! _Elle lui prit le poignet_. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement te dire. Je suis mortifiée. Je sais que tu t'en fous de ce que je peux dire sur ta sœur. Je sais ce que souhaite entendre de ma bouche mais j'ai trop peur que tu crois que je te mens. Alors je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu m'aimes le premier. J'ai tout quitté pour te retrouver ici dans un coin complétement paumé. Lorsque tu es partie ma vie est devenu un enfer. Je pensais qu'en était devenu un vampire, c'était un peu comme si j'avais choisi plutôt l'enfer que le paradis, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti durant ton absence. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me ressasser tous les jours depuis ton départ " Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas dit au revoir. Je n'ai eu connaissance de ta lettre qu'i ans, mais ma mère était très malade, je n'ai pas pu me mettre à te chercher avant. Mais ça, tu le sais non ? Étant donner que tu as mis des hybrides un peu partout pour ma protection.

- Oui je suis au courant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire plus, alors elle continua.

- Je t'ai menti. (_Klaus fronça les sourcils. La voix de caroline tremblait. À nouveau, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle renifla_) Je t'ai menti toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que je ne serais jamais intéressée, que je te détestais et que tu n'arriverais jamais à me séduire. Dès la première fois où tu as posé le regard sur moi, je me suis sentie défaillir de jour en jour en ta compagnie. Un désir, un amour fou m'envahissait et j'essayais tant bien que mal de le repousser. Je voulais arrêter de souffrir, arrêter que ça me fasse mal. Mais cette douleur venait du fait que je réfrénais mes sentiments pour toi. Alors libère moi, je t'en supplie dit moi que tu m'aimes toujours. Ses sanglots allaient crescendo plus elle parlait. Ses manches n'arriverait bientôt plus à contenir toutes les larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'essuyer.

_Klaus ému par un tel discours s'approcha de caroline. Lui prit le visage entre ses mains._

- Je voulais que tu me prouves que tu tenais à moi, je voulais que tu me dises que j'étais le seul qui te plaisait et que tu préférais passer le reste de ta vie tout seul, plutôt qu'avec un autre. Et tu viens de me le prouver.

_Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Il commença par les effleurer avant de les presser les unes contre les autres en les entrainant dans un tourbillon de douceur et d'amour. Il sentit le parfum de la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant, l'envouter tandis que caroline appréciais la délicate saveur sucrée des lèvres de l'originel._

_Il suffit d'un court instant, d'un brève toucher pour que tout bascule. La vie reprend enfin un sens et vous bouleverse à jamais. C'était ce qui c'était passer pour ces deux âmes sœurs._

Il est dit un peu partout, qu'ils traversent aujourd'hui le monde entier la main dans la main s'aimant toujours plus chaque jour. Il y a même une légende qui dit que si une personne les croisent au détour d'un chemin et ainsi croisent leur regard, il trouvera l'amour de sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'autant de gens viennes ici. Ils espèrent qu'ils reviennent de temps à autres voir leur statut. Mais il y a tellement d'histoire différente qu'on ne sait plus laquelle y croire.

" Tu les as déjà vus grand-mère ? "

" Non mon chéri, mais j'ai aimé ton grand-père de tout mon cœur " l_a grand-mère caressa la tête de son petit-fils en lui souriant._ Comme je t'ai dit ce ne sont que des légendes.

" Allez viens, il est temps d'y aller. Ta mère va encore me demander où est-ce qu'on est resté. "

Alban pris déjà une longueur d'avance sur sa grand-mère. Celle-ci qui sentait une présence familière derrière elle, se retourna. Elle vit au fond du bois deux personnes lui sourire et lui firent un grand geste de salutation et s'évaporèrent en un seul instant. La grand-mère était en réalité Rebecca avec quelques années de plus. Elle avait élevé ses enfants, vu grandir ses petits-enfants, mais voyait sa vie arriver toucher son but. Elle avait revu à quelques occasions son frère, mais de courtes durées. Ils avaient choisi chacun leur vie et avaient accepté chacun leur décision.

Grâce à Rebecca la famille Michaelson continuera à perdurer. Qui sait peut être que Klaus verra son arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière neveux. ;)

**Bon voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout ce qui est plutôt positif pour moi :D **

**Ceci est un O.S mais j'écris aussi une fiction qui s'appelle " le jeu "  
**

**J'ai un compte spécial sur facebook : pages/Yeyel29-Fiction/572030606170322?fref=ts**

**Ce compte sert à communiquer des nouvelles sur ma fictions, les o.s en cours et de où je me trouve dans mon écriture parce que je peux être assez longue à publier. Donc si vous voulez me suivre c'est pas là (lien au dessus) **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire de ce que vous avez pensé.  
**


End file.
